The present application generally relates to load management, and in particular relates to managing loads for an internal combustion engine and/or operator notification. In a vehicle with an internal combustion engine, engine efficiency may be impacted in various ways, which may result in efficiency and/or optimization issues. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods in this area.